Flu
by Alice Parker
Summary: PxS. Pip got flu and he desides to take advantage of the opportunity to be cured by Seras's vampiric power
1. Chapter 1

Серас Виктория покинула кабинет Интеграл Хеллсинг, не получив никакого задания, а только пожелание приятно провести выходные. Она топала по коридору, придумывая, чем бы ей заняться. Хозяин отсутствует временно. Ей даже показалось ,что леди Интеграл сильно расстроена именно этим и как-то даже опечалена - одиноко сидит в своём кабинете днями напролёт, некому даже уговорить её отдохнуть. Виктория продумывала различные варианты проведения выходных, но ничего так долго и не задержалось в её голове - все идеи тут же улетучивались, поэтому она просто шла, наблюдая за носками своих ботинок: как они топают дальше и дальше по коридору.  
Хеллсинг опустел. Сегодня гуси пораньше сорвались в город. Видимо усиление и усложнение тренировок вызывало в них еще большую потребность в женском внимании. Пип остался сегодня в особняке.  
Он сидел за кухонным столом и со скучающим видом рассматривал как обильные пузырьки шипучего аспирина поднимаются вверх в стеклянном стакане.  
Спустившись на второй этаж, Виктория увидела свет в коридоре, отбрасываемый из кухни, где она и сама частенько оставалась перекусить. Она нахмурилась, соображая, кто бы там мог быть в такой час. В Пятницу вечером в особняке обычно было совсем пусто, потому что все срывались по своим делам.  
Пип понуро сидел с бумажными салфетками в каждой ноздре, потому что он уже просто не знал, что делать с насмарком. Он оправлялся от серьезнейших ранений, а тут его скосила простуда.   
"Это унизительно".  
Шипучка все никак не растворялась. Тихое потрескивание исходило от стакана. Подойдя к двери, Виктория увидела капитана и очень удивилась тому, что он не уехал к своим девушкам с ребятами. Пип сидел к ней спиной. Серас робко шагнула в кухню.  
- Капитан?..  
Бернадотт развернулся. Его брови слегка приподнялись в удивлении, но взгляд был уставшим.  
- О, малышка, гуляешь по особняку?  
- Что с вами, капитаан.. Совсем неважно выглядите, - Виктория подошла ближе и уселась напротив него. Она поправила юбку и положила ручки на стол. Вампирша нахмурилась,  
- Да дичего сташдого, детка. Легкий дасмарк. - Пип немного потряс стакан, чтобы чертов аспирин скорее растворился. Виктория сразу заметила, что кисть его туго забинтована тонким эластичным бинтом.   
Виктория не скрывая удивления, округлила глаза, заметив, что рука капитана повреждена. Она коснулась его.  
- А с рукой-то что?...- взволнованно спросила Серас, рассматривая бинт.  
-упал. - сказал Пип первое, что пришло ему в голову. уже давно пора научиться врать как следует, Бернадотт! В целях собственной же безопасности. Привычным жестом Пип разгладил пластырь на носу и устало улыбнулся.  
- Упали?..На кулак?.. - подозрительно покосилась на него Виктория. Ушибы его руки серьёзно забеспокоили её. Это повторяется уж очень часто.  
- Конечно, на кулак! А разве ты не на кулак падаешь, Серас!? Все падают на кулак, это же естественно! - попытался отшутиться Пип. На самом деле он сегодня имел выяснение отношений с Мэтом. Гуси почти сразу разняли их, но кэп успел хорошенько двинуть ему по челюсти несколько раз. Мэт всегда немного раздражал его, но после того, как он ляпнул непристойность о том, что Алукард нашел малышку Хэллсинг только для того, чтобы тть ее каждую ночь, Пип вышел из себя..  
Вики опустила глаза и посмотрела на свои ноги в чулках, аккуратно сжатые вместе.  
Пип быстро сделал небольшой глоток шипучки и поморщил нос. Бернадотт перевёл взгляд на Викторию и выдохнул, - я подумал, что в городе меня окончательно развезет, поэтому остался. - Еще один маленький глоток сделал Пип, прижав свои теплые губы к холодному стеклу стакана.  
Серас проследила за его движениями и облизнула пересохшие губы.  
Она чувствовала температуру на расстоянии. Она теперь со своими вампирскими способностями могла чуять разогревшуюся кровь. Она посмотрела на шею капитана и тяжело сглотнула.  
Капитан дышал ртом. Он выглядел даже забавно, - не таким, каким она привыкла его видеть, и не таким, каким он был вчера на полигоне - строгим, резким. Высокая температура делала свое дело даже с ним. Взяв себя в руки, кэп сделал несколько больших глотков лекарства, его горло медленно двигалось, когда он глотал.  
Виктории захотелось прокусить себе руку, чтобы не чувствовать того, что она почувствовала сейчас. То, что она запрещала себе чувствовать, не решалась и боялась. Тем более, она боялась чувствовать такое к нему.. Виктория снова отвела взгляд и опустила голову, стараясь собраться с мыслями и не думать о его горячей крови и тёплой коже, она постукивала кончиками пальцев себе по ноге, отвлекаясь на что угодно, только бы не желать этого..  
- Не щебечешь сегодня, что с тобой? - Пип хмыкнул. что с ней?  
- Я?..я..ну, я.. - малышка ничего так и не могла сказать, потому что в голову лезла только правда - она хотела его крови сейчас, - Я подумала, достаю вас совсем, да?..много болтаю, хихи.. а вы, вот, болеете так...лица на вас нет, а тут ещё я со своими непонятными словами и быстро говорю, да?... - стала привычно оправдываться Виктория, взгляд её бегал по его лицу, шее, воротнику.. Пип подозрительно покосился на Серас.  
- Я уже привык к этому, детка. - он убрал забинтованную руку под стол, - хотя иногда хочется снизить скорость твоей речи хотя бы до 100 слов в минуту..  
Виктория улыбнулась. Всё таки капитан шутил даже, когда плохо себя чувствовал.  
- Знаете, а мой Хозяин умеет убирать болезни, он так говорит. Да. Он владеет всякими там приёмами, поэтому Леди Интеграл не болеет больше дня! Она ему сначала не верила, он так сказал, а потом согласилась и он её вылечил!!! Представляете? - увлечённо затараторила Виктория, когда неимоверный голод поутих, и она отвлеклась. - Чего только Хозяин Алукард не умеет! Он, если захочет, он всё всё может!  
- Даа.. я б к нему сейчас тоже зашел. - Пип сунул новую салфетку в нос - интересно было бы почувствовать эту вампирскую магию прямо на себе. - Тут Пип выдернул салфетки из носа и залпом допил шипучку, - Слушай, милая, а может ТЫ меня вылечишь? - он заметно оживился, в глазах появились привычные огоньки.  
Виктория вытаращилась на Пипа - наполовину шокирована, наполовину смущена.  
- Я? Да как же я могу лечить?...- она печально посмотрела в пол, - Я не умею пока. Хозяин сказал, что есть много, чему мне ещё надо научиться, а лечить - это, ну, совсем уже совершенство..нужны навыки, силы всякие особые, а хозяин этому меня пока ещё не научил.. К тому же..., - добавила Виктория и замолчала. Она не хотела признаваться, потому что сама боялась учиться такому, - ..к тому же, его способ предполагает, что надо ещё и кровь пить...Но он сказал, это не единственный способ! Сказал, есть много других! Я просто пока не умею.. Вместе с кровью, как он учил, он забирает инфекцию, которая так мучает человека все дни, которая держится внутри и не даёт нормально себя чувствовать..кажется именно так и говорил мой хозяин! Он так много знает, а я всё никак не научусь..  
- Слушай меня, милая. Ты же сама сказала, что существует несколько способов. Я даже знаю, как все это делается - у Пипа ещё сильнее загорелись глаза, он приободрился, - Так как ты еще не очень сильный вампир, то должна находиться близко к объекту, то есть ко мне! - с этими словами, Пип с шумом выдвинулся на стуле из-за стола.  
- Что это вы задумали?, - недоумевая спросила Виктория, оставаясь на стульчике. - Я же говорю, что не умею ничего такого, капитаан..Я бы очень хотела вас вылечить.Если бы могла..- она растерянно перебирала пальчиками край своей юбки.  
Пип с улыбкой на лице похлопал себя по коленям, -Ну иди сюда.. Я тебе говорю, надо быть близко!  
Если бы Вики не была такой дурочкой..  
- Кудааа.. - только и протянула она, с ужасом представляя, зачем это ей садиться капитану на колени. Но, наверное, Бернадотт лучше знает, он - главный. Вики робко поднялась со стульчика. Пип раскинул руки, готовясь обнять ее, когда она сядет к нему на коленки, - Я тебе говорю, Серас, это сто процентов мне поможет!!  
Насупившись Вики процедила, окрашиваясь в бурый цвет, усаживаясь ему на колени:  
- Что бы вы ни задумали, вам это с рук не сойдёт..  
Она скромно примостила задок на его правую ногу. Пип медленно с вожделением сомкнул руки вокруг вампирши, улыбка на его лице растянулась от уха до уха, и простуженный человек снова превратился в Пипа Бернадотта. - Да разве ты не видишь, что я обессилел, сладкая моя?  
- Вижу..но что-то не очень уверена, опять задумали чего...говорю же вам, я не умею лечить, никак вообще, потому что мой Хозяин меня совсем этому не учил, сказал, что рано, да и вообще не нужно мне это пока, так вот он мне и сказал, что не нужно..не знаю, что он имел ввиду, но сказал, что ненннужно.. - стала заикаться Виктория, чувствуя, как безнадёжно теряет самообладание, сидя ТАК близко к своему любимому капитану.  
- Детка, я тебя сам всему научу, - Пип сделал серьезный вид. Он обнял Вики и прижал к своему горячему из-за повышенной температуры телу. - Сейчас ты должна закрыть глаза.. закрой глаза. И сосредоточиться на одной мысли: "Велечить капитана". Ты же умеешь сосредотачиваться?  
- "Только не в таких случаях!!!!" - думала Виктория, покорно зажмуриваясь и поддаваясь ему. В глубине души, она прекрасно понимала, что он явно задумал что-то, но так же ей в глубине души хотелось поддаваться. Серас почувствовала, какое у него горячее тело от температуры.  
- Ну, я не думаю, что у меня это получится, капитан.. - пробубнила Вики, когда он прижал её к себе.  
- .. ну или как ты там меня про себя называешь? можешь думать "вылечить этого идиота"  
- Я вас так не называю!! - возмутилась Виктория, тараща красные глазки. И она снова зажмурилась. Про себя она называла его только Пип. Всегда Пип. - Вот если меня выведите, ей богу, так и назову, - негромко пригрозила она  
- Уухх, какая грозная! - Пип нахмурил брови, - да я же мирный! Мирный! Ты не знала, дорогая?  
Серас поправила юбку, которая вечно ползла вверх, и осторожно положила ручки ему на плечи - так сидеть было удобнее.  
- А почему я должна обязательно закрывать глаза?..- спросила Вики, усиленно зажмуриваясь. Она и с открытыми его смущалась, но, закрывая глаза, ей становилось совсем не по себе, как в прострации.  
- Отлично! Ты должна хорошенько сосредоточиться, поняла? Так же хорошо, как на занятиях с Хозяином, - Пип немного подкинул ее на коленке, чтобы ей было удобнее сидеть. О, этот задок... Маленькие ручки у него на плечах. Что могло быть приятнее девчушки, сидящей так близко?  
Виктория немного подпрыгнула и снова потянулась поправить юбку. Она Собралась с силами и мыслями и сосредоточилась, как только могла, хотя это было трудновато. Она крепче обхватила плечи Бернадотта, лицо её стало сосредоточенным и напряжённым. Когда она закрыла глаза, Пипу удалось рассмотреть ее личико вблизи. Он подумал, что, когда она была человеком, у нее наверняка были веснушки на носу. У светло-рыжих девочек всегда есть веснушки. Вздернутый носик, бледные щеки, маленький ротик. Какая же она все-таки еще маленькая! Хеллсинг всеми силами хочет сделать из нее второго Алукарда. Боже, зачем!?  
Серас некоторое время сидела не двигаясь, чувствуя, что он смотрит на неё. Она , не окрывая глаз, спросила:  
- Ну? Вы чувствуете себя лучше? - Она по-прежнему наивно полагала, что каким-то образом его лечит. А ведь лечила.  
- Наверное это не сразу чувствуется... продолжай! - Пип едва заметно сильнее приобнял ее. Тепло проступало сквозь его одежду. Прохладная Вики была как кусочек льда, прижатый к щеке в пустыне. Эта коротенькая юбочка, как ее не поправляй и не натягивай, все равно была слишком коротка, и тем более не предназначена для сидения у капитана на коленях. Серас думала, о том, что раз капитан сильный, он совсем не должен болеть, внушала себе, что болезнь уходит от него, что она помогает ему избавиться от простуды. Вики стало жаль, что она не умеет лечить, как хозяин. Она тихонько пообещала себе, что обязательно научится и не позволит капитану мучиться.  
Серас поёрзала на его колене. Ей всё время казалось, что её юбка слишком задирается. И это было так. Только она не видела. Она всего-то постоянно её поправляла, но помогало это мало.  
- Забудь о юбке, Серас, с этого угла мой глаз ничего не видит, - спокойным голосом сказал капитан. От ее суеты и ёрзанья с ним могли случится неприятности. Он приложил свою горячую лодонь к ее щеке, погладил лицо, ухо, шею Милая глупая Вики...  
Виктория покраснела и напряглась. Она чувствовала тепло, исходящее от Пипа и просто грелась. Согреваясь, она начала понемногу расслабляться, обняв его за плечи. Глаза уже не были зажмурены, а просто закрыты.  
Пип аккуратно поцеловал ее своими теплыми губами. Насколько можно аккуратно, чтобы не получить в следующий миг удар под дых. Серас едва не отстранилась в испуге от неожиданности. Только Серас Виктория могла не ожидать такого. Она застыла в изумлении и ...удовольствии, не зная, что делать дальше, потому что НАХАЛЬНЫЙ КАПИТАН ПОЛЬЗУЕТСЯ МОМЕНТОМ, ДАЖЕ КОГДА БОЛЕН! ОСОБЕННО, КОГДА БОЛЕН!!  
Она вцепилась пальчиками в его плечи. Небритой щекой он коснулся её подбородка и верхней губы. Пип несколько даже робко целовал ее, все еще ожидая в ближайшее время отлететь на другой конец комнаты. Он обвил руками ее талию и придвинул ближе к себе. Ее бедро уперлось...  
Виктория почувствовала то, мысли о чём не покидали её голову уже несколько дней после случая с поиском её белья. Она испугалась, как испугалась бы любая девушка на её месте, впервые почувствовав это. Она уже прикасалась к нему, но тогда её захватил момент, а теперь она очень хорошо чувствовала, что капитан вполне здоров, лечить его совершенно нет нужды. Она ругалась на себя, но не могла оторваться от его тёплых губ, которые с каждой секундой сводили с ума всё больше, хотя он целовал её осторожно, чтобы не получить за это по. Ничуть не медля Пип начал целовать ее так, как всегда это делал. Как всегда хотел с ней. Безбоязненно, уверенно и совершенно открыто. Его губы, чертовски мягкие, чертовски хорошо знали, что делают. Целуя капитана в ответ, Вики чувствовала эту сводящую с ума небритость, которая так отлично контрастировала с нежностью и теплом его губ. У Серас задрожали коленки, как у школьницы на первом свидании. Она знала, что должна была бы давно вскочить и треснуть его как следует за такую самоуверенность, но она не могла ничего поделать - так хотелось получить его ещё и ещё, подождать, оттянуть момент хоть ещё чуть-чуть..  
К тому же Виктория боялась, что их кто-нибудь заметит. Это беспокоило её больше всего. И это меньше всего беспокоило капитана Бернадотта.  
Пип рукой скользнул вверх от ее талии по животу и осторожно так остановился на груди. Ее грудь просто сводила его с ума. Немного прикусив губу Серас, капитан продолжал целовать ее. Виктория робко ответила на поцелуй. По-другому она пока не очень умела. Но она очень старалась повторять его движения, чтобы научиться целоваться, как Бернадотт. Она скользила за его губами и боялась сделать всё неправильно.  
ЧТОООООО????!!!! - подумала она, а вслух получилось только: "Ммммм!!", когда Вики осознала, что он делал. Она рефлекторно схватила Пипа за запястье, но продолжила "учиться" у него поцелуям. Рот Пипа расплылся в ухмылке, но он не останавливался. Его рука поползла еще выше к шее девушки, и там, нащупав пуговицу ее сложно скроенного воротника, он расстегнул ее. Температура уже не волновала его. Когда Вики сидела на его коленке, весь мир переставал его волновать. Виктория же всерьёз занервничала и крепче сжала его запястье, но как-то..беспомощно. Она чувствовала, как дрожат её колени, как пылают уши и щёки, как слабеют пальцы. Пип ни на секунду не отрывался от ее губ, в это же время расстегивая одной рукой эту странно пошитую форму. "С длинной юбки все нормально, но вот с застежками Волтер подвел" - подумал Пип. Наконец разобравшись с воротником, Пип расстегнул еще две верхние пуговицы ее жакетика, и, наклонившись, прошелся теплым языком от ямочки в основании ее шеи до уха. Нежная кожа действовала на него опьяняюще. Виктория одной рукой погладила его волосы. Приоткрыв мутные глаза она в шоке осознала, сколько же он успевает сделать за мгновение ока.."Когда он успел??!!" Вики осмотрела помещение перед собой. Она так боялась,что их увидят, но в дверях никого не было. Тяжело дыша, Серас в замешательстве подбирала слова возмущения, но совершенно ничего не могла сказать. "Нельзя! Нельзя вот так сидеть здесь! А вдруг Леди хэллсинг..а вдруг Волтер...я же не могу раздетой тут быть!!!!!"  
Пип расстегнул еще две пуговички, наконец добравшись до ее груди.  
- Розовое, Серас, тебе очень идет!! - он провел пальцем по контуру розовых кружев, а потом наклонился и с неописуемым блаженством прижал губы к этой пышной груди. Серас едва не умерла от смущения, поджав ноги, она с ужасом поняла, что лучше их не поджимать, потому что юбка.. В блаженстве Вики закрыла глаза, хотя коленки всё ещё дрожали. Наверное, она никогда не перестанет его смущаться. Чувствуя его тёплые мягкие губы, она согревалась. А его небритость всегда напоминала ей о том, что он знает, что делает, что он делает это миллионный раз за жизнь и делает это со знанием дела. Его небритость совращала её. Всё. Пип надолго застрял на груди Вики. Это было выше его сил - оторваться от нее. Он с таким трепетом поглаживал ее, и "ЭТОТ ЧЕРТОВ БЮСТГАЛЬТЕР!!!!!!" не давал ему возможности коснуться ее кожи целиком. Грудь Вики была его сильнейшим наркотиком. "Черт бы побрал всю эту женскую одежду!!!!" - только и пронеслось у него в голове. И хотя розовое белье Вики его умиляло, он бы всё же хотел, чтобы его вообще не было. Пип запустил свою руку ей за спину под одежду и ловким движением расстегнул застежку.  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - подумала Виктория и уставилась на свою грудь, которую ткань бюстгалтера теперь держала и прикрывала слабо.. Она даже была не в силах что-то крикнуть и тем более отстраниться. Глаза её стали мутными и совсем не видели. Вики уткнулась лицом в шею Пипа и попробовала промямлить:  
- Что же...что же...вы делаете...перестаньтее...  
Когда его ладонь легла на оголенную грудь Вики под бюстгалтером, Пип понял, что завелся так сильно, как ни одна девочка не заводила его за последние несколько месяцев. В такие моменты жизнь имела смысл, и жизнь была прекрасна. Белоснежная пышная грудь Серас Виктории была его заветной мечтой. Вики вздрогнула от прикосновения - таким горячим оно было. Никто никогда не трогал её так. Она была смущена до предела и ...счастлива, что именно ОН делает это. Серас снова поёрзала у него на ноге, боясь выдать дрожь в коленях, которую он давным давно заметил. Виктория дрожащей маленькой ручкой провела по его груди и животу. Она невероятно стеснялась дотрагиваться до него, она краснела как помидор при этом. Боже, как ей хотелось потрогать эти его крепкие мышцы, руки, которые он часто оголял, сводя её с ума. Пип на секунду замер, когда ее задок заерзал у него на ноге.  
- Если ты еще раз так сделаешь... я за себя не отвечаю, так и знай, - произнёс Пип каким-то сдавленным голосом. Он продолжал целовать ее грудь, не отвлекаясь больше ни на что. Виктории страшно было представить ,ЧТО может сделать не отвечающий за себя Пип. Но ей также было очень интересно, что же будет, если она продолжит.. Пип расстегнул еще две пуговицы и спустил с правого плеча ее форму. Немного поведя плечом, Виктория нехотя попыталась обратно натянуть свой жакетик, потому что это уже ни в какие рамки не шло по её соображениям. Откуда у неё такие соображения, и кто устанавливает рамки - она не знала. Чувствуя его горячие губы, она хотела только одного - чтобы он продолжал и продолжал дальше. Она как в бреду лепетала какие-то невнятные слова, из которых различимы были только "Нельзя так...хватит..увидят.. они нас увидят.." Пип высвободил ее правую руку из рукава и, спустив форму с левого плеча, проделал то же самое с левой рукой. Все его действия были такими заботливо-аккуратными. Он снял с нее лифчик и бросил его на стол, затем, сложив руки на ее груди жадно начал целовать Серас в губы. Несознательно Вики всё таки порзала на его ноге снова, уже не находя себе места, потому что то, что упирается в её бедро, создаёт много проблем ему и дико смущает её.  
Упирается. Жакет на полу. Бельё на столе. Она по пояс без одежды.  
- Капитан... - решилась Виктория. Её посетило острейшее предчуствие, что сейчас сюда кто-то идёт. Она погладила его по шее и плечам, щекам и ушам не в силах остановиться, в то же время жесты то и дело становились более определёнными и она уже пыталась его оттолкнуть то прерывая, то продолжая поцелуй. Шепотом Пип сказал ей:  
- У меня есть все, что нужно, милая, если ты об этом - он снова поцеловал ее.  
- Остановитесь..остановитесь, это надо прекратить..  
Он зацеловывал ее шею, не убирая рук с груди.  
- Нет, милая, это уже поздно прекращать...  
Виктория обеими руками вцепилась в его запястья, чтобы убрать его руки со своей пышной груди. Она сейчас как никогда понимала, насколько он обожает её грудь. Пип подчинившись, убрал руки. И опустил их на ее задок. Виктория попыталась встать, отталкивая Пипа. Она не хотела применять свою силу, и тем более бить его, но она крепко схватила его руки и убрала их со своего тела.  
- Нельзя! нельзя! тем более здесь! капитан...  
Одной рукой Бернадотт придерживал ее талию, другая поползла под юбку.  
- И что же.. даже здесь нельзя? - его пальцы коснулись ткани ее трусиков. Он не отводил от нее глаз. Уверенный, нахальный взгляд. Его пальцы прижались плотнее.  
- ПИП!! - В ужасе вскрикнула Серас. Она прикрыла рот рукой, умирая от стыда, потому что примерно знала, насколько промокло её бельё и потому что не смела звать его по имени. Из своего небольшого опыта Виктория Серас знала, что капитана в таком состоянии оставлять нельзя. Категорически. Но в данный момент ничего другого она не могла сделать, она должна была остановить его иначе что-то точно случится.  
Пип остановился. Она назвала его по имени. Она назвала его по имени. Его имя в ее устах, казалось, приобрело новое звучание. Он прошелся пальцами вдоль ее трусиков.  
- Вики...  
Серас даже потрогать его не могла, потому что сейчас любое прикосновение лишит его всякого контроля. Она посмотрела Пипу в глаза, взяв его лицо в нагретые ладони.  
- Отпустите меня, иначе мы никогда не остановимся..  
- Зачем нам останавливаться, малышка моя? И хватит уже меня на "вы" называть, - тихим низким голосом сказал Пип.  
Виктория Серас поняла, что слушаться Пип её не собирается. В таких ситуациях ей не приходилось общаться с мужчинами, поэтому она смутно представляла на каком этапе их нужно остановить, чтобы не иметь потом проблем. У неё уже были проблемы. Причём большие проблемы. Серас что было сил подскочила и вырвалась, отпрыгнув в сторону. Всё таки её новые вампирские силы помогали ей. Пип открыл рот. Только что она была в его руках, а уже через миг - в стороне.  
- Куда??? - он ошарашенно, но не без удовольствия смотрел на раздетую по пояс Вики. Виновато озираясь, Серас в темпе натягивала бюстгалтер и жакетик, параллельно пытаясь прикрыть рукой свою необъятную грудь.  
- Простите..простите меня..простите меня, пожалуйста... - чему Серас действительно научилась, так это тому, что его так оставлять нельзя, поэтому ей было и правда жаль. Пип не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он просто был не в состоянии поверить, что зайдя так далеко, она скажет "нет". Это не укладывалось в его голове. Он просто сидел и смотрел, как она судорожно одевалась. Только что она была здесь, вся его, и сейчас через 4-5 секунд уже скроется из виду. Ни одна из его девушек не отказывала ему так просто, а теперь самая скромная из них всех оставила его на полпути. Виктория почувствовала, как к глазам подступили слёзы от переизбытка чувств, судорожно застёгивая жакетик, она выбежала из кухни и понеслась к себе, всё извиняясь перед капитаном, пока она не скрылась из виду.  
Просидев еще несколько секунд в тишине, Пип вскочил. Стул с грохотом упал. Со всей силы Пип ударил ладонями по столу и тут же схватился за больную правую руку. Резкая боль освежила его сознание. Он тяжело дышал, глядя в одну точку. Потом резким движение смахнул стакан со стола. Тот со звоном разбился об стену. Весь этот грохот, наверное, было слышно даже у Интегры в спальне.   
- .. Вики... что же ты со мной делаешь... - он был готов начистить морды всем гусям без исключения.  
Серас Виктория, конечно же, разревелась, едва скрывшись от его глаз. Она услышала, как упал стул, как он ударил по столу и как он разбил стакан.   
- АААААА...- ревела она, - Теперь он всю жизнь, всю всю жизнь будет меня ненавидеть, теперь он заставит меня стрелять с 400 метров..и голос будет такой же холодный как тогдааа...холоднее, чем этот чёртов подваааал.. - она бессильно стукнула по подушке кулачком.


	2. Chapter 2

После участившихся нападений гулей в Лондоне и его окрестностях Леди Хеллсинг дала распоряжение усилить и участить тренировки в ночное время суток. Ночью в предместьях Лондона было уже достаточно холодно, поэтому гуси надевали свои зимние куртки, некоторые даже шапки.  
Полигон. Ночь.  
- РЯДОЙ СЕРАС ВИКТОРИЯ! РЯДОВОЙ СЕРАС ВИКТОРИЯ! РЯДОВООООЙ!!!  
Капитан поднёс ко рту громкоговоритель - РЯДОВОЙ СЕРАС! НЕМЕДЛЕННО ЯВИТЬСЯ НА ПОЛИГОН!  
Едва продрав глаза, Виктория выскочила из гроба, служившего ей кроватью и стала судорожно натягивать свою форму, понимая, что опаздывает. Она мигом накинула свою короткую курточку и выскочила на улицу. Несясь с Харконненом на плече, Виктория только и думала о том, чтобы кэп не сильно её ругал за то, что она проспала..Вики увидела его издалека и прибавила скорости. Добежав до капитана, она резко затормозила.  
Кэп убрал громкоговоритель в сторону. Он потуже обмотал красный шарф вокруг шеи.  
- Серас, я еще в понедельник объявлял, что с сегодняшней ночи у нас тренировки в 9-00. Ты присутствовала при этом?  
Когда Пип злился, она совсем теряла дар речи.  
- Я...я..так точно! Присутствовала! - Виктория то и дело поудобнее перекладывала Харконнен на плече, чтобы хоть как-то занять трясущиеся руки.  
Нахмурившись капитан Диких Гусей смотрел на вампиршу. Он пытался сдерживать злость и ярость, обращаясь к ней уверенным, но не без напряжения, голосом. Пип развернулся и указал на строй из 90 гусей, стоящих по стойке "Смирно" с оружием у плеча.   
- Видишь этих людей? Все они ждали только тебя. Потому что построение начинается в 9-00, Серас. А сейчас - он отвернул рукав своей военной куртки и помотрел на часы с фосфорной подсветкой - .. а сейчас 9-23!!!  
Она посмотрела на гусей, которые сами понять не могли, отчего он сегодня такой строгий. Ну, что они в первый раз её ждут что ли?..Виктория почувствовала себя ужасно виноватой..Ей захотелось извиниться перед ним за то, что вчера всё так получилось, но она никогда не стала бы делать это при других, она смущалась и была напугана его строгостью и прямотой.  
- Я прошу прощения, капитан, - извинилась Виктория. Но совсем не за опоздание. Она опустила голову, рассматривая,ботинки, потому что уже не знала, куда деться от его пронзительного взгляда.  
91 пара глаз смотрела на нее. Пип громко выпустил воздух через ноздри:  
- Почему ты опоздала?  
Боже, как она сейчас боялась его. Она, работая полицейской, никогда не боялась никого. А, будучи вампиршей, она не боялась теперь ни гулей, ни таких как она сама. По крайней мере, она не боялась их так, как своего капитана в гневе. Она вся сжалась и не могла ничего ответить. Все смотрели только на неё и ждали, что же она скажет. Большинство, конечно, понимало, что она проспала, ведь часто просыпала..Они и сами сейчас были не против завалиться в койки. Виктория Серас никому не умела врать. Тем более Пипу.  
- Я..проспала... - она снова опустила голову, опасаясь любого шороха.  
Пип процедил сквозь зубы  
- В строй, рядовой. Немедленно!!  
- Есть!  
Виктория сорвалась и побежала в строй, лишь бы больше не умирать от страха и смущения. Дэйв подозрительно покосился на Вики и шепнул ей.  
- Чем это ты его так разозлила?...  
Но Виктория только вздохнула и застегнула куртку под самое горло.  
Сегодня у капитана был не самый легкий день. Всё с самого начала шло не так. Поломка любимого хаммера его серьезно расстроила. Закупка нового оружия его вымотала. Выговор от Босса его довел. Опоздание Виктории его просто взбесило.  
Пип стал лицом к ширенге своих солдат, широко расставив ноги на ширине плеч, и уверенным громким голосом сообщил:  
- Итак, сегодня у нас первая ночная тренировка при такой температуре. Я прекрасно понимаю, что вам нисколечки не хочется морозить я.. задницы на этом холоде, но таков приказ свыше, - капитан указал на светящееся окно верхнего этажа особняка, где вечерами сидит Босс. - Значит так, 9 снайперов, вы уходите на отдельную тренировку, я вам уже это говорил. Ден, Дейв, Мэт, Джон, Малый, Хью и Рон - для вас установленны мишени в лабиринте - вперед. остальные - вы знаете, что делать! Разойтись!  
-А для тебя, рядовой Серас у нас отдельная тренировка!  
Виктория в изумлении открыла ротик, глаза её округлились. Она растерянно смотрела на капитана и не представляла, что ожидать от него. Ей захотелось смыться куда угодно, только не оставаться, когда он такой злой. Она даже готова была уйти на тренировки с Дэном, который не отставал бы от неё со своими шуточками, но капитана она сейчас по-настоящему БОЯЛАСЬ.  
- Пойдем, я приготовил все для тренировки. - Пип зашагал в сторону леса, спрятав руки в карманы, ботинки его с тяжестью опускались на землю. Пип даже не курил - он был состредоточен. Они подошли к заросшим кустам, в 50 метрах от которых начинался лес.  
- Капитаан.. - жалобно произнесла Виктория, голос её дрожал, как и руки. Она поставила Харконнен на землю, он уже сильно отдавил ей плечо. И в интонации было всё: и желание узнать, что же нужно делать, и просьба о том, чтобы он не сердился на неё, и испуг.   
Пип достал инфра-красный бинокль защитной расцветки и глянул в сторону леса.  
- Ложись на землю, Серас. Сегодня тренирока на меткость в тяжелых и неудобных условиях. Твоя мишень - 10 гулей - которые установлены вон там - И Пип указал в сторону леса, - На расстоянии 400 метров отсюда. Я знаю, что Фергюссон тренировал тебя на 250 метрах, так что не надо мне говорить, что ты ничего отсюда не видишь. К тому же луна - он поднял голову вверх - почти полная. Отличный свет. Ты будешь стрелять лежа в этих кустах, как в прикрытии. Я понятно объяснил?  
- Понятно..но.. - Хотела было возразить Вики, что 150 метров - разница всё таки заметная, но не стала, Пип был уж слишком прямолинеен.  
Виктория неуклюже улеглась на землю, устанавливая Харконнен. - На земле уже холодно, капитан..., - она поёрзала, устраиваясь.  
- Конечно холодно. Все оделись по погоде. Почему на тебе эта легкая куртка? Ему надо было закурить, чтобы расслабиться и успокоиться. Он достал пачку сигарет, как всегда зубами вытащил одну из сигарет и закурил, мотая гаснущей спичкой в воздухе. С явным удовольствием Бернадотт выпустил первый клубок дыма в сторону. Курево спасало всегда. Зажав сигарету зубами, от стащил с себя нагретую теплом своего тела военную куртку с уймой карманов, в которых что-то гремело, и протянул ее Виктории:  
- Надевай, - сам Пип остался в черном свитере и шарфе.  
Виктория поёжилась при мысли, что капитан может совсем замёрзнуть.   
- Но.. вам же холодно будет! Вы совсем можете замёрзнуть и простудиться! Сейчас вон ветер какой, и температура уже совсем не та, что раньше..Я-то и так не живая, ... - протараторила Вики, оправдываясь.  
Она так нервничала, что говорила быстро и всё подряд, хотя и так понимала, раз капитан что-то решил, он это сделает.  
Пип медленно моргнул. Потер пластырь на носу. Выпустил дым, не выпуская сигареты изо рта. Он склонил голову набок, глядя на Викторию как воспитатель подготовительной группы в детском саду, - Серас, не спорь со мной. Просто надень куртку и все. Иначе, если ты сейчас побежишь в особняк за своей одеждой, то мы и к трём часам ночи не закончим это.  
Из рации, пристёгнутой к его ремню периодически раздавались какие-то помехи. Больше ничего не нарушало тишину холодной ночи.  
Виктория посмотрела на Пипа: штаны плотно и аккуратно заправлены в ботинки, много прядей уже успело выправиться из косы и упасть ему на лицо.  
- Спасибо.. - слегка попробовала улыбнуться Виктория. Она быстро надела куртку и приступила к делу. Нацелив Дуло харконнена на мишень вдалеке, Виктория прищурилась и замерла, решая: правильно ли она прицелилась  
Только холодная осенняя луна освещала его силуэт. Красный огонек сигареты отчетливо был виден. Пип стоял, окутанный дымом, и смотрел в бинокль в сторону леса, где сейчас одну из мишеней должно разорвать выстрелом Харконена.  
- Огонь!  
Виктория Серас с силой нажала на курок, и уже через секунду мишень разнесло на куски от снаряда её оружия.  
Холодный ветер обдувал её лицо, а куртка капитана так согревала. Она чувствовала себя в ней так защищённо, так хорошо и приятно. Она грелась его теплом.  
"Пусть он только не мёрзнет, только не мёрзнет" - думала Вики, " Какая же ты ДУРА Серас, одеться надо было тепло ,чтобы не заставлять его мёрзнуть тут на таком холоде!!!"  
- Отлично! - Пип посмотрел на нее с легкой одобрительной улыбкой. Его взгляд на несколько секунд задержался на ее заде. "Господи, как отлично она смотрится, лёжа со своим Харконеном на животе" - полумал Пип, гляда на примостившуюся у его ног Вики. Он снова посмотрел в бинокль на мишени. - Скажи мне, ты видишь отсюда красные цифры, которые я нарисовал на каждой фигуре?  
- Смутно..но видно!  
- Мишень номер 4. Порази ее.  
Виктория загнала снаряд в Харконнен, снова прицелилась, но не попала в мишень - ей было видно номер примерно, но прямо в цель она не попала..  
Виктория закусила губу и прижалась к земле  
- Мимо! Мишень номер 8. Целься - коса кэпа свободна болталась за его спиной. Он стял, как всегда, широко расставив ноги, выдвинув бедра немного вперед для сохранения лучшей устойчивости. Черный свитер под горло ему чертовски шёл. Пип сосредоточенно смотрел в бинокль, настроившись на тренировку.  
Вики судорожно стала искать взглядом восьмую мишень - расставлены-то они по-разному, не по очереди и просто так их не найти сразу - тем болеее с такого расстояния.  
Виктория целилась, но никак не могла сосредоточиться на мишени, потому что только и думала о нём, о своём капитане.  
- Ну же, Серас! Стреляй! - тишина и темнота этой части Хеллсинга его успокаивали. И как бы он не злился на Вики, она все равно здесь, у его ног.  
Виктория выстрелила, но даже не поняла, попала она или нет. Она не могла сфокусироваться на мишени, она могла фокусироваться только на нём сегодня.  
-Серас, внимательнее! Ты снова промазала! Давай, мишень номер 3. Стреляй.  
В третью мишень она попала, потому что заставила себя хоть немного собраться с мыслями и не отвлекаться. Она в который раз оглянулась в его сторону, задрав голову вверх.  
Вид снизу. Лежа на земле, она могла видеть его всего от носков ботинок до макушки.  
Пип заговорил спокойным низким голосом:  
- Замечательно. А теперь посмотри, между мишенью номер 1,2 и 9. Маленькая девочка. Они сейчас сделают ее одной из себе подобных. Так что поторопись. Стреляй! - Пип наклонил голову сначала к одному плечу, потом к другому, разминая шею.  
Серас быстренько прицелилась и попробовала углядеть, где же там была девочка, а где гули. Эти мишени были невероятно далеко, казалось, даже дальше, чем 400 метров. Виктория попала в мишень 2, но взяла слишком слева, поэтому девочке "оторвало" руку по плечо. Вики зажмурилась и снова посмотрела, не показалось ли ей. Она видела, что что-то не так, но не видела точно: что.  
Пип, тщательно проговаривая каждое слово, медленно произнес:  
- Девочке оторвало руку, разорвало легкое, сонную артерию и раздробило ребра. Она умрет через 10 секунд.  
С каждым таким его словом Виктория вздрагивала.  
- Но..это же больше на 150 метров..я не могу разглядеть детали..попасть могу, а расстояние между ними - никак..  
- Отставить оправдания, рядовой, - Пип яростно втоптал сигарету в землю, - Ты уже почти год пребываешь в солдатах Хеллсинга, и ДО СИХ ПОР НЕ НАУЧИЛАСЬ ХОРОШО ОБРАЩАТЬСЯ СО СВОИМ ЛИЧНЫМ ОРУЖИЕМ!!  
Северный ветер путал пряди его рыжеватых волос, они лезли ему в глаза, иногда он откидывал их назад движением головы, но уже через секунду они снова на лице. Красный шарф чуть прикрывал его подбородок.  
Когда на Викторию кричали, она едва не начинала плакать, когда на неё кричал ОН, она вообще не знала, куда деться, но почему-то не плакала, Не позволяла себе. Она испугалась, но затем накатил такой гнев, что она не выдержала, поднялась с земли, вся испачканная в земле.  
- Я научилась обращаться со своим оружием, капитан! Если бы не научилась, меня бы в солдатах Хеллсинга не держали!!! Вы мне поставили такие условия, при которых я никогда не работала!! Да ещё и с такими задачами, как попадание в выборочные мишени!!! 150 метров - это очень большая разница!!! - закричала она и сама испугалась, зачем такое сделала, но злость переполняла её. С чего это он решил, что на ней можно вот так отыграться!  
- Серас, да ты хоть понимаешь, что в реальных условиях при таких попаданиях как у тебя, тебя бы уже десять раз убили! Тяжело в учении - легко в бою, СЛЫШАЛА ТАКУЮ ПОГОВОРКУ!??  
- Хватит на меня орать!!! Я не робот! И у меня нет таких навыков, как у хозяина - я так далеко не вижу! За один раз такие мишени только он осилить может!!!!!  
- Да ты понимаешь, что ты мажешь в трех случаях из пяти! И не говори мне, что ты не видишь их! 150 метров проблемы не решают, Виктория!  
Он назвал её по имени? Виктория аж пошатнулась. Она никогда из его уст не слышала своего полного имени. Вероятно, он был слишком сильно зол, что обратился к ней так.  
- Для десяти километров 150 метров ерунда, а для 400 метров - это кое что!!! И я вижу мишени! Я не могу целиться с такого расстояния настолько точно! Это непосильная задача, капитан!!! И вы это знаете!! - она стукнула по земле ножкой со злости. - И нечего не мне срывать свой гнеВ!  
Капитан упер руки в бока - Я не срываю гнев! Я только знаю, что ты слишком рассеяная, и не хочешь сосредоточиться, когда нужно!! Это нормальное расстояние для тебя! А ты промазала, промазала, и еще раз промазала!!! И убила девочку! - он нервно указал пальцем в сторону леса.  
- Я её только чуть-чуть ранила!!! А вы беситесь весь вечер непонятно отчего! Какая муха вас укусила?! - вампирша смотрела на капитана, яростно сжимая кулачки, глаза её горели.  
Пип сильно взбесился. Как могла эта маленькая девочка так вывести его из себя? Даже Дейв со своей гребанной музыкой не так его бесит.  
- ЧУТЬ-ЧУТЬ РАНИЛА!!!??? От таких ранений бедный ребенок умирает на руках матери! И я не бешусь! Не надо тут устраивать мне сеанс психоанализа! Я просто пытаюсь сделать из тебя настоящего солдата, а ты упираешься!!!!!  
Вики нервно прорычала и сложила руки на груди  
- ДАЖЕ НАСТОЯЩИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ИМЕЮТ ОГРАНИЧЕННЫЕ СИЛЫ! ВСЁ БЕСИТЕСЬ ИЗ-ЗА ВЧЕРА, ВОТ И ПРИДИРАЕТЕСЬ КО МНЕ!!!!!  
- Из-за какого такого "вчера", Серас!??? Объясни мне! Ты много мнишь о себе!!! Я твой капитан, и я тебя тренирую!  
В порыве ярости Бернадотт мог наговрить такого, чего даже не думал.  
Серас земерла, глаза её, словно стеклянные, уставились на него. Она не могла поверить, что он только что сказал.  
Она совсем не находила слов, потому что он сказал самое главное: он её капитан и он только тренирует её.  
Увидев ее реакцию, Пип понял, что сказал лишнего. Даже не лишнего, а неправильного. Это охладило его. Он смотрел на ошарашенную Викторию и мысленно бил себя по морде за только что сказанные слова.  
Она даже не знала, чего хочет больше: расплакаться, ударить его или обнять и попросить больше никогда-никогда такого не говорить. Она не могла поверить, что он так думает о ней. Солдат Серас.  
Слёзы потекли из глаз Виктории и она толкнула Пипа в плечо не сильно, а как-то больше от отчаяния.  
- Что же вы, что же вы тогда пристаёте ко мне постоянно!? Зачем вы меня целуете, зачем приходите и говорите, как хороша я собой, да как превосходно выгляжу?!! - говорила она не то крича, не то рыдая..- Разве солдаты такие?..Разве солдатам говорят комплименты кроме их меткости и ловкости??!!...  
Она стучала его по плечу, плача, и ручка её всё слабела, пока удары не перешли в лёгкие касания, потому что у неё уже не было сил.  
Пип не смел проронить ни слова. Он был виноват. Он только плотнее сжал губы, когда она начала говорить о поцелуях и комплиментах. Он сам не понимал, как мог сказать подобное ей. Капитан впервые видел, как она плачет - открыто, не пряча лица. Из-за этого он готов был себя убить. Прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Не было ничего хуже, чем довести до слез девушку, еще и такую дорогую ему девушку.  
Она никак не могла успокоиться, раз уж слёзы вырвались наружу, то теперь остановятся только сами собой. Она сжала пальчиками его плечи, стоя напротив него, не близко, но так боясь оторваться от него. Серас знала, что скоро все её такие эмоции станут незаметно гаснуть, и она уже не сможет плакать, даже когда испытывает боль, она не сможет испытывать такую жалость и такую любовь.  
- Но ничего!..Скоро я совсем перестану быть человеком..Скоро я буду попадать во все эти чёртовы мишени и не промахиваться!.. - рыдала она, - стану замечательным солдатом..и может..может, тогда вы будете мной довольны!! - с каждым своим словом ей становилось всё больнее, потому что это именно то, что она так не хотела терять - человечность. Она испытывала леденящий ужас при мысли ,что станет вампиром.. убийцей.  
Пип больше просто не мог выносить эти слезы, вызванные им же самим. Он прижал ее к своему теплому телу, обняв за худенькие плечики. Она была такой маленькой и низенькой в сравнении с ним, что доходила ему только до груди. Пип гладил ее пушистые рыжие волосы и чувствовал, как вздрагивают ее плечи. Господи, как его язык вообще повернулся сказать такое. Он ненавидел себя.  
Виктория была холоднее льда. Даже его теплая куртка не спасла ее. Пип заговорил, и Вики сквозь толстый свитер могла чувствовать вибрацию голоса в его груди - Я дурак, Вики, я просто болван... не слушай меня - он гладил ее по голове, как маленькую дочку, а не как ублажающую его девицу - я вовсе так не думаю, я просто порю чушь, извини меня, извини..  
Она подняла заплаканное личико и посмотрела на него, крепко обняв его за талию.  
Серас хотела что-то сказать, но так и застыла, всё ещё немного всхлипывая, как маленькие дети после долгого плача. Она просто смотрела на его лицо, рассматривала его брови, нос, губы, щёки и снова и снова убеждалась в том, что она жить без него не может.  
Он аккуратно стирал пальцами ее слезы, а потом просто наклонился и стал целовать мокрые щеки, прижимая свои мягкие теплые губы к ее холодной коже. - Вики.. никогда не меняйся.. слышишь меня... никогда не меняйся.  
Она гладила его щёки и волосы, прижимаясь к нему поближе. Она знала, что ему очень холодно, потому что ветер поднялся сильный, а ночная температура падала. Она хотела согреть его. Собрать всё тепло, что только может быть у неё и согревать его.  
Капитан снова прижал вампиршу к себе.

- И никогда не говори того, что ты сейчас сказала. - его голос стал тихим.  
Виктория встала на носочки и поцеловала его, по телу сразу разлилось приятное тепло, и она постепенно начала успокаиваться. Она думала, что сейчас растает.  
Когда Вики сама так робко целовала Пипа, он забывал всех женщин, которые были у него. Это были редкие моменты нежности, когда приходило чистое прозрение, что сотни ночей проведенные с девицами, чьих имен он не знал, не стоят ни одного поцелуя этой девочки.  
Она скромно целовала его мягкие губы, аккуратно, пытаясь не задеть их клыками. Ей было стыдно, что она сама цулует капитана, но эмоции так сильно охватили её! Маленьками поцелуями, она осторожно касалась его губ, гладя его щёки маленькими ладошками.  
Запустив руки под свою куртку, надетую на Вики, чтобы обнять ее за талию, Пип с ужасом обнаружил, что там, под теплой курткой было холодно. Спина, талия и поясница были холодны как лед. Он помнил, что вампиры не были теплыми, но это уже не в какие рамки не шло. Совесть не позволяла ему так морозить девчушку, еще и при том, что на ней была эта короткая форма. Он подхватил ее на руки и понес в сторону особняка.  
- Я потом принесу твой Харконен.  
Виктория обняла его за плечи и прижалась как можно ближе. Ей даже было всё равно, что сейчас все 90 гусей увидят, как капитан несёт её на руках и начнут присвистывать и подшучивать. Серас обняла Пипа за шею и нащупала его косу, она перекинула её к себе, нежно перебирая пальцами выпутавшиеся пряди.


End file.
